


Murder in the library

by Andrew1998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew1998/pseuds/Andrew1998





	Murder in the library

“Get out the library closed fifteen minutes ago” bellowed Madame Pince from her desk. There was no reply so she got up and went to see who it was. As she turned the corner a tall blonde man stood there with his cloak over his face. 

“Did you not hear me I said it’s closed get out” she ordered.   
To her surprise the man laughed and removed the hood of his cloak.   
“I did hear you but I don’t want to leave as I have something else planned instead” the man said   
“And who do you think you are coming in my library at this time of the night dressed like that” she asked   
“Come now my dear surely you remember me from when I was a student roaming these halls” the man said coldly   
“Lucius, what are you doing here?” She asked   
“Let me show you” Lucius replied 

He took Madame pince by the hand and lead her back to the desk. He pressed his cold wet lips against hers.   
“We shouldn’t be doing this what if your wife finds out?” Pince questioned   
“How would she when she’s nowhere to be seen?” Laughed Lucius “now enough questions and undress” 

She did exactly what he asked her to do, she stripped down until she was stood there in the cold library with nothing but her long black hair covering her breasts. 

Lucius pushes her to her knees and she began to play with his cock through his trousers. 

Lucius bend down to her ear and said “Beg for it you slut”   
“P-p-please I’ll do anything for it” she moaned   
Lucius undid his trousers and removed his underwear to reveal a rock hard cock. Madame pince grabbed it and began to tug it.   
“You wanted it now you have it” Lucius said viciously as he forced his cock into her mouth. He held her head while he began to thrust his cock in and out of her mouth. 

Nothing but gags and moans could be heard across the silent library. Lucius pulled his cock from her mouth and sat on the chair. He threw her over his knee and spanked her ass until it was red raw. Finally he cleared the desk of paperwork and told her to lie down on the desk. He licked his finger and began to play with her clit. She moaned as his cold fingers met her warm cunt. 

Next to the table on the floor he found her scarf which she wore around her head. He told her to open her mouth and he put in the scarf so her moans were muted. He began so slowly push his cock into her cunt and began thrusting each one getting more and more rough. 

Lucius then laid flat on her and began to kiss her neck which lead to him biting it enough to let a few small beads of ruby red blood seep from her right side of her neck. 

He removed the scarf from her mouth and whispered in her ear “I’m ready to cum now” in a shallow way. Madame pince looked at him as he pull that face of him coming to and end. She felt his cum shoot up her cunt. 

She looked around and found a stapler and a paper weight. She smacked him around the head with the paper weight which caused him to become unconscious. She grabbed the tissues from the top draw of her desk as well as the letter opener which had a snowy owl on the top of it. She cleaned herself up and looked down on Lucius. She whispered in his ear “I trusted you and now look where you’ve ended up, your wife may never hear of this but that’s because you won’t be around to tell her”   
She grabbed the stapler and stapler his lips together. She touched the top of the letter opened to find that it was still sharp and turn him onto his front and stabbed him repeatedly in the heart. She watched as the light went from his eyes. She removed the weapon from his body and disposed of it. 

It was dark outside with no lights to be seen and Madame pince dragged the lifeless body of Lucius through the dark and into the forest where she turned his body onto a seed and planted it. 

She hurried back to the library and cleaned it up with magic so no one would be able to tell what had happened that night. Locked up the library and disappeared into the night back home. 

As she arrived home guilt took over her, we went to the cupboard and found her pills and some alcohol, she downed the bottle of alcohol and pills and dropped to the floor. Madame pince was alone on the floor. She was lifeless, she was still, she was dead.


End file.
